I'll Take You Home
by sora563
Summary: The gang enters a bar, Simon and Rowen meet up, Nathan's a badass, and Simon takes him home. BLEH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, accept this need to make fanfics about these two

The gang busted in at the club, the lights fluttering onto everyone as they dry humped each other in public. Instantly getting in the groove Nathan jumps into the frenzy, Curtis and Alisha found a spot to sit together, leaving Kelly and Simon in the doorway.

"I guess we're gettin' them their drinks then." Kelly said, marching to the bar with Simon following. She barged into the crowd that waited for their drinks and pushed a few people for Simon to get through as well and once they were at the bar Kelly shouted over the noise for Simon to hear, "I'm goin' back to know what they want, save our spot," then she walked off leaving Simon alone.

Simon looked at the wood and the dozens of rings left on it until the bartender said, "What do ya want?" Simon was about to tell him he was waiting for his friend to come back but was interrupted by the man next to him who occupied where Kelly stood not a second before.

"4 Carlsberg's." He said, glancing at the people next to him for anyone to hit on but instead found Simon peering down. "Well, if it isn't the bastard who tried to burn my house down."

The voice struck Simon through the mass of noise; with just a glance he found his mouth sorely dry. He couldn't stand to see Rowen here; he took a step backwards, towards the door, but was given a swift embrace from behind. Simon nearly jumped over the bar just to get away from whoever caught him in a bear hug.

"Hey!" Nathan said, letting go of Simon. He squirmed in between the two and rested an arm on Simon's shoulder, giving him a partial hug. "I forgot to get a drink, silly me."

Rowen gave a glare towards Nathan, glancing every few seconds at his arm on Simon. After Nathan yelled for his drink he caught Rowen staring at him.

"Look but don't touch buddy."

Rowen's face reddened and directed his attention towards Simon. "Who's this guy, your whore?" He said, looking Nathan up and down then gave a smirk, "You have bad taste."

The bartender returned with Rowen's drinks before Nathan could respond.

"Nice seeing you again," Rowen avoided eye contact with Simon, "Hope it doesn't happen again any time soon." He walked off with two beers in each hand.

Nathan watched him leave, ready to pounce on the guy but looked down to see Simon's tightened jaw and clenched fists.

"Who was that charming prick?"

"Nobody."

Nathan was about to press for more when the vacant spot next to him was suddenly occupied by Kelly shouting her order.

"Hey," She said looking at Simon, noticing his fastened hands then Nathan. "What did ya do to him?"

Nathan gawked at her, "I'm offended. To be accused of causing my dearest friend to revel in such turmoil." he poked Simon's cheek.

Kelly eyed Nathan once more after she received her drinks and handed two for Simon to carry "C'mon," she said and lead the way to where Curtis and Alisha were sitting.

Simon followed her again after giving Nathan a thoughtful eye, leaving him to shout for his order again.

Simon sat down quietly after handing Curtis and Alisha their drinks, not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Here," Kelly said handing Simon a beer, "Don't let anything he says get to you." Simon knew she was talking about Nathan but took it as advice for Rowen. He took a glance around the club and found Rowen with his buddies crowded around him, he watched them until he found them all pointing at him, laughing. To Simon the floor seemed like his best friend at the time.

Nathan waited at the bar. He turned around to stare at the jumping crowd while leaning his elbows onto the wet bar. Finding sight of his ASBO friends was easy, Simon sticking out like a sore thumb, and following Simon's gaze towards a group of cackling teenagers. The teenagers were laughing boisterously and one them happened to be the little dick who seemed to have irked Simon. But what really tossed him over the edge was when he started laughing while pointing in Simon's direction, while his friends joined in. Simon quickly stopped looking at them and just stared at the ground.

Nathan took off, forgetting his drink, and headed straight for that massive cunt. He pushed people out of the way, causing many of them to curse.

"You, outside, NOW!" Nathan said, purposely spitting in his face in the process.

Rowen slowly rose up, gesturing for his mates to stay there and followed Nathan.

Simon looked up for a mere second to see Nathan make a move towards Rowen, thankfully he had always kept a bird's eye on him. He headed for the door as Nathan and Rowen exited, politely pleading a path through the dancing crowd. Once he exited the club he became invisible and headed towards the sound of footsteps.

Nathan lead Rowen down an alleyway and without warning took his fist and bashed it in the side of his face while yelling.

"Who the hell are ya?" He blindly pointed to the club, unknowingly pointing directly towards Simon. "And why the fuck are ya such a dick to him?"

Rowen staggered to keep himself straight up kneed Nathan in the stomach swung his own small hands at Nathan's jaw. Nathan' back stung as it hit a wall and slid down to sit on a puddle.

"If you're talking about that freak Simon you're wasting your time defending him." Rowen said, storming into the club.

After Rowen went into the club Simon became visible and rushed to Nathan's side. He knelt down in front of him, straddling one of his legs and holding his face up to get a better look. His lip was cut as well as a part of his jaw. Simon instinctively pulled up Nathan's shirt, finding a bruise already forming.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my injured state?" Nathan chuckled as Simon flustered, bringing down his shirt, "Did ya see all that?"

Simon nodded, composing his face.

"I could've gotten more hits in if I wasn't so buzzed." Nathan huffed.

Simon smirked, "But you haven't had a drink yet."

"Shut up. Am I banged up pretty bad?"

"No more than you already were."

"Oh, the funny guy now are we?" Nathan chuckled.

Simon laughed along and quickly let go of Nathan's face, noticing he was still holding it.

"I'll, uh, take you to my house," Nathan raised an eyebrow. "So I can put some antiseptic on your cuts," Simon said defensively.

"Alright," Simon went to Nathan's side and picked him up, "But be gentle."

It was nearly impossible to be gentle as Simon dragged Nathan along the sidewalk since he claimed that he had lost his strength in his battle of life or death.

They had finally reached Simon's house when Nathan went limp and was about to fall to the pavement but Simon quickly tightened his hold on him, accidently grabbing his ass. He drew it back so quickly that Nathan nearly fell.

"Why is your b-butt wet?"

Nathan tried to turn his head to see for himself. "It happened when I was lying in that alleyway. I guess I'll have to borrow a pair of your pants so I don't get anything wet."

Simon nodded, not facing Nathan as he pictured what he would look like in his own pants.

They staggered into the doorway as Simon pushed it open, nearly dropping Nathan twice in his effort to unlock it. He tugged Nathan into the living room and placed him upright next to the couch.

"Now don't sit down, I'm going to get you some pants." Simon stepped back, motioning his hands as if to be sure he would catch a unbalanced table from collapsing. Nonetheless Nathan began to wobble and Simon came rushing towards him, tackling him in an embrace.

"I don't think I can stand with out you." Nathan whispered in Simon's ear as he brought up his arms to hold Simon in return.

Simon fought a blush and sighed in defeat as he carried Nathan upstairs and into his room, not even bothering with turning on the lights. He plopped Nathan onto his bed on his back, inevitably wetting his sheets. He knelt down in front of his drawer and opened up the bottom compartment for a comfy pair of pajama pants and when he found a clean pair he turned around to find Nathan's arms over his head, hiding his closed eyes.

"Hey, wake up!"

"I don't think I can, I'm so weak after that long walk."

"You'll need to if you want to change out of those wet clothes."

"Can't you just change them for me?"

Simon thanked the heavens that Nathan eyes were shut tight because his face turned beet red. Simon inched forward to the bed, clutching onto the pajama pants for dear life. He took a long inhale before reaching down for Nathan's crotch. He looked at Nathan for any sign of it being a prank, when he found none he unbuttoned and unzipped Nathan's jeans in one swift motion. He took hold of each side of his pants and tugged them off, revealing Nathan's underwear. Too embarrassed to do anything he stood over Nathan, holding his breath.

"Like what you see?" Nathan said, propped up on his elbows looking at Simon.

Simon shook his head, and hurriedly clothed Nathan's naked legs with the pajama pants and ran out of the room. He rushed to the bathroom to get the antiseptic and cotton swabs, his hands shaking as he rummaged through his parents collection of pills. When he couldn't find them there he went downstairs to the kitchen, tripping and nearly falling on the way. Once he found them in the cupboard he reluctantly went back up stairs.

Simon peaked through the doorway to catch Nathan looking at his computer. The way he his loud laugh traveled through the house with his head swung back he looked as healthy as ever. Simon squinted towards the screen to see the video of Nathan looking for his drugs when they were forgotten in his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Simon said, pulling Nathan's shoulder to get him away from his desk.

Nathan grinned, showing off his pearly whites as the screen lit them up. "Oh c'mon. You don't have to be shy about this." He looked back at the screen that displayed Nathan motioning his finger to his mouth telling him to be quiet. "If I'd known you liked watching me this much I could've given you some of my own private home movies."

Simon peeked at the video and sighed as it ended. "Just get on the bed."

Nathan obeyed Simon, jumping backwards onto his bed and splaying his limbs on and over the bed as if they were boneless.

Simon sighed, "Please sit up."

Nathan just stared at him until Simon started pushing Nathan until he was up, sitting against the wall, gaining a girly 'ow' from Nathan. Simon crawled onto the bed himself and, once again, straddled one of Nathan's legs and leaned down to apply the disinfectant. One hand went to his chin's cut while the other held his head steady. Simon's hands were naturally cold so Nathan instinctively drew back.

"Stay still."

"Is that part of you being a necrophiliac?"

Simon stopped dabbing on Nathan's cut and pulled away to get off of his bed, ready to leave his own house. He was stopped when Nathan grabbed onto Simon's sleeve.

"What about my other cut?" Nathan whined, his eyes looking like they were about cause a flood.

"I shouldn't put it on you're lip because you might lick some of it and get poisoned." Simon lied, slightly tugging away.

"Can you at least kiss it to make it better?" Nathan pouted, enlarging his bottom lip.

Simon froze. Looking down at Nathan, on his bed, pleading for a kiss, it seemed surreal. He couldn't deny the numerous times he had pictured the same scenario before going to sleep but now he had the real deal a mere inches away, asking for it.

This is same guy that had been the first to acknowledge him the day they all met and kept talking to him day after day. The same guy who would touch him inappropriately in public and just laugh it off as if a joke. What if all of this was just another joke? Would it still be worth it for just one kiss?

Before he could think about it anymore he leaned down to Nathan's level, with one hand twisted around to intertwine with Nathan's and the other held Nathan's chin, turning it slightly. Nathan's eyes were lazily closing when Simon pecked on the corner of his mouth where the cut lied.

Simon jolted back from the shear joy and how hot his face felt.

Nathan's eyes shot open, "That's it!"

Simon looked down into his lap, his hand that still held onto Nathan's hand unconsciously fiddled with Nathan's fingers.

Nathan brought up his free hand and took Simon's chin, "Try again."

Simon staid still for nearly a full minute when he finally processed what he had said and slowly went back in, his lips beginning to mold into Nathan's.

When they parted for breath Nathan had looked a bit flustered, "Better, but you need more practice."

Needless to say he had gotten it.

**R&R**

**CC**


End file.
